Hitman:comfort and care
by nika47
Summary: 47 comes to talk with Nika,she gets all emotional.this is my first story so give me some credit.


**Forever**

Nika waited by the curb. She wore a pair of capris that were just below the length of her knees, a pair of black flip-flops, and a bright blue short sleeved shirt. Excitement began to build up inside of her as the silver car pulled up to the curb. Her driver stepped out, he looked just as he always did, pressed white shirt, black suit, and a blood red tie. She threw her arms around his waist the moment he stepped onto the sidewalk. 47 wrapped his arms around Nika's shoulders. She tilted her face up towards his, and he bent his head down towards hers and, "BUZZZZZZZZ! BUZZZZZZZ!"

Nika's eyes popped open. She sighed to herself as she reached over and turned off the alarm clock.

_Just another dream._ She thought to herself.

She hated that her dreams were always interrupted. Nika then stretched, and swung her feet over the side of the bed, her feet slipping into her fuzzy black slippers as they hit the floor. She then threw on her light blue bathrobe and went to the kitchen to make herself a cappuccino. Then, with her cappuccino in one hand and her cell phone in the other she walked out onto her balcony. Admiring her beautiful vineyard.

From the balcony she could over look all forty-seven rows of grape vines. Her cell phone then started to vibrate. She was able to catch it before it fell of the railing. "A new text message? That's weird." Nika said to herself. "Nika," she said, reading the message aloud to herself, "We need to talk. I was hoping that I would be able to stop over so we can talk face to face." She knew who it was from, event though the name and number was unknown. Nika immediately replied. "Of course. I wouldn't mind, I'm not busy anyways."

Overjoyed, she ran into the house. She wanted to wear something nice. She wore the same capris that she had worn in her dream. But, she wore a deep-red long sleeved shirt, instead of a blue short sleeved one. And she wore her suede boots. She then fixed her hair so that it wasn't completely curled, but flat enough to look nice with a cute little flip on the bottom. She was finishing up with her makeup when she heard a car pull into the driveway. _He's here! _Nika thought happily. She then ran to the front door.

She opened the large wooden door, a cute smile on her face. 47 looked just as she remembered, his black suit, pressed white shirt, and tie as deep red as blood. His expression was the one she had always known, calm and relaxed, the only sign of tension in the line of his shoulders.

"Hi, Nika. It's good to see you again." 47 said, his voice calm. "It's great to see you too!" Nika exclaimed. She then remembered not to get too excited. "Please come in." she said. "Thanks." 47 replied, shutting the door behind him. "Why don't we go talk out on the balcony." Nika said, trying not to let her heart get caught in her throat. "Alright then." 47 agreed. He followed her onto the balcony.

He leaned against the railing, staring at the large vineyard. "Wow." He whispered. "It's really amazing." 47 said, amazed. "thanks." Nika said, blushing.

She stood only about half a foot away from him. "Nika," 47 began. He had then turned around to face her. Nika couldn't help herself; she crashed into him, arms wrapped around his waist, her head against his chest. 47 was in a dazed state for a moment, somewhat confused. He then hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

"I've missed you so much." Nika said, almost in tears. She looked up at him, her eyes deep and sad. "Nika, you know that I can't stay, right?" Nika felt as though she had just been slapped in the face. "I have contracts to take care of. Otherwise I would stay, you know that." 47 said, trying to do this the easiest way he could.

Nika wrapped her arms tighter around him, tears now were dripping down her face. "I don't want you to leave me." Nika whispered. "I know, but remember that I will be able to stop by from time to time. So you'll still see me." 47 told her, trying to be comforting. He actually felt human, like he had a purpose in this world, one that wasn't all about killing and money. "I know. But it's just not the same thing." Nika told him.

47 bent his head down and kissed her ever so gently on the top of her head. "I'll always be here for you." He assured her. "I know you will." She replied. " But I to be with you forever." She told him. Their hearts began to beat in synch. And for one 47 felt human, and Nika felt as though someone truly loved her.


End file.
